


月痕

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	月痕

“你不觉得，露水很像月亮的眼泪吗？”  
光坐在自家庭院水塘边的岩石上，一边啃西瓜，一边对坐在她身后的简易树屋的梯子上的人说道。  
坐在梯子上的人不耐烦地哼哼了几声便算作是回应。光并不介意他冷淡的态度，她扔掉手里的西瓜皮，打算再拿一块，才发现全被自己吃完了。  
“啊。”光懊恼地站起来，对着一盆西瓜皮发愁：“不小心吃多了，明天会不会肚子疼啊。”  
“不知道克制，疼也是你活该。”身后的人阴阳怪气地发出笑声。  
光撇嘴，俯身端起水盆跑出院子，把盆里的西瓜皮全部倒进垃圾箱里，然后走上绿荫拱桥，把水盆放在拱桥上，两三步跳到相邻的树屋平台，顺着梯子往下走两步，站到那人的身后。  
“你怎么这么无情啊爱梅特赛尔克。”  
她说着，从爱梅特赛尔克身后跳到水塘里，溅起的水花把两个人都浇了个湿透。  
爱梅特赛尔克抹一把脸，咬牙切齿地把人从水塘里拎起来：“你看看你干的好事！”  
光笑嘻嘻地望着他：“哎呀，不觉得凉快吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克牵起自己湿透的正在滴水的袍子，一时间只想用这袍子把她捂死。  
“好嘛，不说这个了。”光牵起他跑到院子另一头的廊椅前。廊椅靠着柳树，下方还是庭院水塘，为夏夜的风添去更多的凉意。  
光坐到廊椅上，甩开舟形木屐，把双脚泡进水里。她仰头看向爱梅特赛尔克，似乎在邀请他一同坐下来。爱梅特赛尔克嫌弃地看看庭院水塘，想起自己出现在这里时根本没穿鞋，于是无奈地叹了口气，捞起袍子，挨着廊椅一头的柱子坐到了光的身边。  
光仰起头，隔着垂柳的枝叶去看天上刚刚升起的圆月。  
“我和你说啊。”光摆出一副唠家常的架势：“我前两天在伊修加德遇到你们帝国那什么‘云雀’的队长，叫维图斯的那个。”  
“没印象。”爱梅特赛尔克干巴巴地回答：“干嘛和我说这个？”  
“因为啊！”光双手撑在椅子上，侧身靠近爱梅特赛尔克，爱梅特赛尔克被迫后仰，背脊撞到身后的柱子上，疼得他五官扭曲。  
“那家伙居然说什么杀了我能当上盖乌斯级别的军团长，军团长诶！”光听见爱梅特赛尔克撞出的一声巨响，都不用看他的表情就知道他疼得不清，于是伸手打算拉他一把，却被他没好气地甩开了。  
光讪讪地收回手，抱住膝盖整个缩在廊椅上，小声嘟嚷：“我怎么不知道我的命这么值钱了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼：“哎哟，看来你对自己的定位有些奇怪啊，你可是艾欧泽亚的大·英·雄，不是吗？”  
“什么英雄……”光把头埋进臂弯里：“我和你说，我这次从第一世界回来去拜访我那些师父和师兄，结果啊！”她说着很生气地坐直，双脚一蹬，又溅了爱梅特赛尔克半身水：“是人是冬贝利都在秀，只有我一直挨揍！”  
爱梅特赛尔克露出古怪的表情：“……那你还挺耐打的？”  
光想再给他一斧头。  
话题就此终结，两人都不知道再说什么，于是只剩下微风穿过树梢时“沙沙”的声音。  
光低着头看水塘里的水，假装对剔透的水产生了兴趣；爱梅特赛尔克抬头看天，眼珠却往下转动，偷偷地瞄着光的一举一动。  
光深吸一口气，月光落在她的睫毛上，像是镀了一层细小的碎钻。  
“我以为，你不会再来了。”她说，声音不复刚才的张扬，轻得像一片羽毛。  
爱梅特赛尔克挑眉，“嗯哼”了一声表示疑问。  
“你上次来见我也是今天。也是这样的满月夜。”光的声音闷闷的：“可那是两个月之前的事情了，上个月的今天在下雨，你没来，上上个月的今天在起雾，你也没来，我还以为是我做了一场梦。”  
“真是可怜的大英雄。”爱梅特赛尔克用看智障的眼神看着她：“战斗太多把脑子打坏了吗，真可怜，不知道拂晓给不给你报销医药费？”  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”光突然一本正经地叫了他一声，同时回头去看他；爱梅特赛尔克没想到她会转过头，注视她的目光没来得及收回，被她抓了个正着。  
发现对方在看自己，光先是愣了一秒，然后笑起来。她试探着靠近爱梅特赛尔克，见对方只是盯着自己，并没有进一步的动作，于是干脆利落地靠进他怀里，把他当成了大型靠垫。  
“喂，喂！”爱梅特赛尔克嫌弃地用手去扒她靠在自己胸前的头：“我说你，该不会随便对着个什么人都能靠上去吧？”  
“你是人吗？”光随口回答，脑袋上立刻被敲了一下；她连忙改口：“我是说，你又不是‘随便什么人’，你……”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她。  
光摇了摇头，把话题岔开：“哎，说真的，你不觉得露水其实是月亮的眼泪吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克想抱起手臂，看看这人还能说出什么胡话，却忘了光正在他怀里靠着，于是一伸手就抱了个满怀。  
他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，到底还是没把人推开。  
光却似乎误解了他的意思，她回握住他的手，他的手冰冷冷的，仿佛没有体温一样。  
“你看，月亮多美啊，可是等天亮的时候，却好像一丝存在过的痕迹都没有，不觉得很悲哀吗？”  
“我觉得一天到晚想这些有的没的的人才悲哀。”  
光接着自说自话，没理会爱梅特赛尔克的嘲讽：“所以我就想，月亮其实有留下什么吧，只是我们没发现。然后，我看见了草地上的露珠……这会不会就是月亮留下的痕迹呢？”  
爱梅特赛尔克顺着她的话语去看天上的圆月。月光落进光的眼睛里，她仰头去看自己的月亮：  
“是他存在过的证明，不是吗。”  
“就算天亮起来，就算露水也终将消失在晨光里……”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有说话，他似乎听懂了这语无伦次的表达，又似乎没有。光仰头看着他，他亦回望了过去，然后轻轻地在她的唇上浅浅地啄了一下。  
两人都愣了。  
海雾村的海涛回响着，宛如谁充斥着爱意和悲伤的低语。

有些事情一旦开了个头就会变得无法停止，比如此时此刻，有什么被这个蜻蜓点水般的吻触碰到，悄悄地萌芽了。  
光高仰起头，这个姿势要触碰到有些艰难，但她还是成功吻了回去；她的手向后举起，消瘦细长的手指穿插进他深褐色的短发里。她的举动实在是太突然了，以至于他没有反应过来，便任之去了。她的唇舌间有西瓜的甜味和水的冰凉，意外的让他切身体会到了夏天。  
可是这又怎么样？季节变换和他已经没有关系了。  
爱梅特赛尔克垂眉，一手扶住光的后脑勺，一手握住她半举起的似是无处安放的手，深切地吻了回去；她便被迫保持了这个挺着腰的无比别扭的姿势被他拥在怀里。他的发丝扫过她的皮肤，并不痒，软软的如同拂过的夏夜的风。  
“爱梅特……赛尔克……”  
光爬起来，转身跪坐在男人面前，木制的廊椅硌着她的膝盖，可她却浑然不觉。  
“爱梅特赛尔克……”  
她又呼唤了一次，像是在确认他的存在，这让爱梅特赛尔克感到有些好笑。  
“离天亮还早呢，英雄大人。”他好声好气地说，挑着半边眉毛的样子却像是在嘲笑她的不安。  
光轻轻靠进他的怀里，额头抵在他胸前，感受不到任何生命的迹象。  
“感觉真奇怪啊。”她轻声说：“我明明……杀了你。可是你现在就在这里。”  
“哦豁？”爱梅特赛尔克一摊手，又是那副常见的让人火大的讥讽的表情：“我是没对残次品抱有期待，可你的脑子已经不好使到连自己做过的事情都忘了吗？”  
光听着他的话，忍不住去捏他的脸，被他一巴掌将手打开。  
光于是搂住他的脖颈，下巴压在他的头颅上。  
“我杀了你，我怎么会忘呢？”她的声音很轻很轻，就像是落在草木上的露水。  
爱梅特赛尔克立刻没有接话。他坐在廊椅上，双脚仍然浸泡在廊椅下方的水塘里，夏夜的水塘并不冷，可他却无端有些不舒服。  
“你这是要我夸你吗？”他问。  
光抱着他摇头。  
“我杀了你。”她说：“可死去的却是我自己。”  
爱梅特赛尔克垂下眼睑。  
“……你从未……与我分离。”  
她放开他，缩坐在他面前，望着他金色的眼睛，眼里似乎有水光闪动。  
“所以现在，你回来见我了。”她的脸上是近乎痴迷的狂热的表情，声音却轻得如同梦呓：“至于这到底是不是梦……其实没那么重要不是吗？”  
她反问了一句，可爱梅特赛尔克知道，她是在告诉她自己。  
他做了一个自己也感到意外的决定——他俯身压了上去，把光整个压在廊椅上，同时也是压在他的身下；她挽着头发的缎带散开了，和她的发梳一并落进水塘里，长长的头发散开，清浅的花香涌动出来。  
光和他对视，眨眨眼，然后抬头舔舐上他的唇，却反被撬开唇舌，男人的气息窜入口腔，带着淡淡的海水的味道。  
直到爱梅特赛尔克放开她，她才得以开口，将没能说完的话说出来。  
“我爱你呀。”  
爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，看着身下的人。她在笑，是讨伐罪喰的途中从未出现过的，他从未见过的平和又安宁的笑。  
“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”他问，后知后觉发现自己的嗓子居然在发哑。  
“我知道。”光抚摸着他的脸庞，她的手在仰倒在廊椅上时落进水塘沾了水，触感变得湿漉漉的。  
爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己应该立刻放开她，然后好好嘲笑这位对着自己亲手杀死的敌人述说爱意的英雄大人，可是他没有。  
“……什么时候的事？”他又问。  
什么时候……  
光的手指划过他略薄的嘴唇。  
“大概是……你死去的瞬间，吧？”她笑着说。

爱梅特赛尔克闭上眼。

“可我恨你。”他回答，这大概是他生前死后最坦率的一句话了。

我恨你不是那个人。

我恨你永远不会是那个人。

“没关系，我爱你就够了。”光再次搂住他，温柔地啄着他的眼眉和唇角。  
“区区碎片。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音没有起伏。他的手慢慢卡住光的脖颈，而光任由他摁在廊椅上，没有反抗。  
目光交接的瞬间，他还是改了主意，修长的手指慢慢滑下去，扯开了浴衣的衣襟。  
光有些意外地看着他，很快地笑出了声。  
“完整的古代人也会需求碎片的身体吗？”  
回答她的是一个漫长的吻，漫长到几乎让她窒息。她的身体慢慢软下去，如果爱梅特赛尔克在此时给她一击，那她甚至不会想起来反抗。  
可她知道他不会，他从头到尾都没有想过杀她，而她亦然。  
只是最后终究被命运逼上了绝路。  
真好笑。光迷迷糊糊地想，反抗命运的人，却因为命运而互相为敌，不死不休。  
爱梅特赛尔克在她走神时已经扯掉了她的腰带，浴衣散开，她苍白的带着伤痕的身躯暴露在月光下，像是被划伤的玉。  
爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着她身上的一道伤痕，那痕迹从左肩横跨到胸前，尚且是簇新的。他没有说话，月光无法照亮他的脸，光仰面躺着，看不清他的表情。  
“别难过呀无影大人。”她说着，语调轻松：“这是正常的，我……”她顿了顿：“我……是英雄。”  
“难过？英雄？就你？”爱梅特赛尔克用鼻腔发声来表达自己对光的话语的轻蔑，却总有些欲盖弥彰的感觉：“不过是个废物。”  
他说着却坐起来，半天没再有动静；光并不介意他的走神，自己撑起身子，主动拥抱了上去。  
爱梅特赛尔克回抱住她，歪头去亲她的颈侧和锁骨，他单手扣住她半边琵琶骨，另一只手探到她的双腿之间，慢慢寻找着位置。光很快随着他的动作颤抖起来，却将他抱得更紧了。  
“英雄大人也会对敌人的爱抚有反应吗？”他靠近她的耳畔，声音低沉，呼出的气息落在光的皮肤上，比冰块还冷。  
光喘息着，听见他问话，咯咯地笑出声；她侧头去舔他的耳垂，将他金色的耳坠一并含在嘴里，随即感到他的动作变得更粗暴了。她不得不放开他，兀自仰起头，呻吟混杂着喘息，统统落进爱梅特赛尔克的耳中。  
“英雄大人在这方面的忍耐力……意外的差嘛？”  
爱梅特赛尔克调侃道，看着她潮红的脸色却收回了手，也不知道是不是出于故意。  
“你……唔唔……倒是……意外的……嗯唔……恶趣味啊……”  
光边回答，同时大口地喘着气，身体不自觉地压到他的大腿上，自顾自地磨蹭起来，半透明的液体流到他的袍子上，濡湿了一大片。  
“啧……”爱梅特赛尔克把人拎开，从水里捞出她的发带，反剪住她的双手绑了起来。  
“真是不像话的英雄大人。”他拍拍光的脸，然而冰冷的温度并没能为光的身体降温，她正被巨大的网笼罩着；那网是情欲织罗的，丝线上溢着不应存在的爱意，如同禁药一般麻木了她的神经。此刻她被绑了起来，失去了行动力，也失去了发泄的能力，她只好用祈求的目光看着眼前的人，湿漉漉的眼睛让爱梅特赛尔克想起偶然在某处见过的布拉多尔猫。  
他捧起光的脸，借着月光细细打量她。她亦望着眼前人，神情迷茫，双唇微微张开，似乎有话未尽，可实际上只是在不断溢出破碎的被压抑过的呻吟。见爱梅特赛尔克凑上来，光眨眨眼，晃着重心不稳的身体亲了上去，他的唇舌是冰冷的，是比月光还冰冷的；爱梅特赛尔克被亲得猝不及防，险些没稳住向后仰倒。他扶住光的腰肢，把人揽到怀里，单手覆盖上她胸前柔软的乳房，用手指摩挲起早已挺立的充血的乳尖，而这没能让光的欲求有所舒缓，反而让她更加难耐，甚至发出了哭腔。  
“好难受……”她发出意识不清的低语：“……好难受啊，哈迪斯……”  
被呼唤的人瞳孔骤然收缩，然后流露出悲哀的神情。他再次把人摁倒在廊椅上，扶起她的双腿，可说是粗暴地侵入了她的身体；而被侵占的人或许因为忍耐了太久，仅仅是被插入便让她达到了高潮，颤抖着发出了呜咽。  
“哈迪斯……”光口齿不清地呼喊着，有眼泪滑落下来，像是从天而降的露水。  
爱梅特赛尔克一边粗暴地动作，一边捂住了她的嘴。  
“不要，用那个名字叫我！”他说，声音沙哑。月光漫过他的脸庞，巨大的阴影笼罩了他。  
光随着他的动作闭上眼，颤动的睫毛刷着他的掌心，她张嘴欲说些什么，却只能发出破碎的呻吟；爱梅特赛尔克在她的身体里横冲直撞，丝毫没有打算顾及她的感受。她的声音在这样毫无温情的对待下很快变成了阵阵哭喊。  
许是因为嫌吵吧，爱梅特赛尔克再一次低头咬住她的唇，这次不用他再多做什么，仅仅是接触到的一瞬间，她的舌头就迫不及待的滑进他的齿间，开始贪婪地索取；她的头以一种吃力的姿势半悬着，双手被束缚在身后，硌着木板，骨节处撕裂般的疼。  
可是这都无所谓，如果还能亲吻眼前的人，她想自己还能忍受更多的疼痛。  
爱梅特赛尔克大概也注意到了什么，又或许只是厌恶了现在的姿势。他把人捞起来拥进怀里，并未停下唇齿间的纠缠，手摸索着，解开了束缚着光的双手的缎带，光的双手乍然得到解放，居然无处安置起来，最后停留在他的袍子上，用力地抓扯着他。  
爱梅特赛尔克扯过光的头发，迫使她和自己对视；有几缕发丝挂在她面前，她半睁着眼，眼角仍然是湿润的，面色绯红，红肿的嘴唇微张，上面带着齿痕，嘴角还残留着些暧昧不清的水迹，整个人呈现出一种半梦半醒的状态。见爱梅特赛尔克在看自己，光下意识露出笑容，倾身抱住了他。  
“我好喜欢你。”她轻声说，生怕惊扰了梦里的月光。  
“哼。”爱梅特赛尔克不屑地回应她，双手搭上她柔软的臀部，借着当前的姿势一举侵入到了最深处；光的惊呼声在他耳畔炸开，很快又转变成了小兽般的呜咽。  
“太深……呜……”光感到一阵窒息，她剧烈地喘息着，吐出的音节全部带上了哭腔，身下被硬物破开许久的甬道抽动起来，爱液在源源不断地涌出。  
爱梅特赛尔克扶住她的腰操弄了两下，突然想起什么似的停下来，露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“哎呀，真是位难伺候的英雄大人。”  
他捧住光的脸，大拇指在光的眼下反复磨蹭；光茫然地看着他，穴肉还在一抽一抽地吮吸着他的性器。见爱梅特赛尔克没了动静，光半讨好地扭了扭腰，试探着呼唤他：  
“爱梅特赛尔克……？”  
爱梅特赛尔克好整以暇地看着她：“嗯？是你先不满意的，干脆你就自己来动好了，坐享其成的英雄大人。”  
光瞪大双眼，像是在看什么怪物。  
“怎么了？”爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，月光落进他的眼睛：“没听懂吗？”  
他说着，抵上光的额头，这个距离下，光的声音瞬间放大了数倍，所有渴求的声音都如数落进他的耳中。他望着眼前人，眼前人的眼睛干净剔透，比任何切割完美的宝石还要美丽。  
光红着脸，似乎还有所坚持，她嘟嚷着“不知道你在说什么”，身体却诚实地扭动起来；爱梅特赛尔克看得好笑，扳过她的头，凑近她的耳畔低语：  
“嗯？没听懂？这是什么英雄大人独有的撒娇方式吗？真没办法，那我来告诉你好了。”  
他说着，舔了一下光的耳廓：“还想继续的话就自·己·动，英雄大人。”  
光瞬间化身泽梅尔番茄，从头顶红到了脖子根，连说话都变得磕磕巴巴的：“你，你——你这个，你这个恶趣味的老男人！”  
“哦——”爱梅特赛尔克作势就要把光抱开：“不想继续直说不就好了，哎呀，不用考虑我，别把善良用在这种地方啊。”  
空虚感自下腹传来，光咬牙切齿地攀住爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀，仿佛做出极大的牺牲一般重新坐了下去，几乎是在坐下去的瞬间发出了毫不掩饰的呻吟；穴肉被一来一回地刺激，此刻剧烈地收缩起来，让爱梅特赛尔克忍不住挺起腰杆，结果就是反而比之前插入的位置还要深，几乎要将她的子宫口一并破开。  
光发出呜呜的声音，分不清是呻吟还是啜泣，她似乎完全放弃了思考，身体忠诚于自己的欲望，在爱梅特赛尔克怀中起伏；爱梅特赛尔克稳住她摇摇欲坠的身体，另一只手却压在她的小腹上，稍稍用力便感觉到她颤抖得更厉害了，他笑笑，手指下滑落在某一点上玩弄起来，随即便满意地听到了更加饱含情欲的声音。  
“乖孩子。”他爱抚着光的头发，用舌尖舔食掉她的泪水，连同她的啜泣声一并吞入腹中。海水的咸味又一次弥漫开来，光恍惚着，总觉得还尝到了石榴的甜味；她任由对方爱抚自己，身体的动作依然没有停歇，不多时便再一次到了极限，然后迅速瘫软下去。  
“唉，大英雄的忍耐力真的很差啊。”爱梅特赛尔克调侃着怀里软绵绵的光，而怀里的人却已经没有回答他的余地；她的身体还在因为高潮而颤动，穴口已经红肿，正在断断续续地收缩，却因为仍被性器撑着，反而又一次受到了刺激，让爱液再次开始外涌。  
爱梅特赛尔克抱着怀里的人，调整了一下位置，然后扶住她的臀瓣，慢慢地向上顶弄；光尚且昏昏沉沉，冷不防再次被操弄，几乎是立刻随着他的节奏开始了又一轮喘息。  
“你……唔——我才——呜——别……”她被来回顶弄，声音变得含糊不清，且断断续续的，有些像是气音，随着她生理性的泪水一并被溶解在了月光里。  
爱梅特赛尔克才不管她到底想说什么，他摁住怀里不安分的人，将大量的精液尽数送进她的子宫；光张大嘴， 却发现自己不知为何发不出半点声音，于是咬住了他的颈侧，宛如被逼到绝路的困兽。  
“真是野蛮。”爱梅特赛尔克虽然这样说着，但是并没有把人甩开。他用手顺着光的脊柱骨，温柔地安抚着她；光就在这样的抚摸下逐渐放松下来，她慢慢抬头，看着爱梅特赛尔克颈侧见血的痕迹，后知后觉地意识到自己做了什么；她抬手去触碰自己留下的齿痕，还没来得及说话，便眼前一黑向后栽倒，好在爱梅特赛尔克及时抱住了她，她才不至于直接滚进庭院水塘里。  
“真该让你的同伴都看看你这幅样子。”爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，把人从身上抱下去，横放在廊椅上，站起来收拾干净自己狼藉的袍子，转过头看见光失去意识的样子，认命地开始收拾残局。

一切重归于静，苍白的月光落在海面上，隐隐约约间竟然铺就出一条银白色的路，浪涛在这寂静的夜里缓慢而坚决地回响；萤火在庭院的芒草丛上飞舞，有几只落到光的鼻尖，又很快飞离，似乎上天也不愿惊扰这场浅寐中的美梦。  
光是在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里醒来的。夏夜的风徐徐缓缓，偷偷地亲吻着二人的面颊。抱着她的人正在看树梢后偏西的月亮，那月色无论何时都是如此温柔，却也如此无情地俯瞰着大地。  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”光抱住爱梅特赛尔克环着自己的手臂，轻柔地呼唤他，却没有得到回答。  
“爱梅特赛尔克？”她开始慌了，怀里抱住的手也跟着发轻，似乎下一秒就要消失在月色里。  
“吵死了。”爱梅特赛尔克用手指压住光的嘴唇：“好歹天亮前让我安静一会吧，大英雄。”  
光安下心来，低头亲吻他的手指。  
“爱梅特赛尔克，再和我说说亚马乌罗提的事情吧。”  
“这有什么好说的，反正你又想不起来。”  
“但是我能记住。这是你自己说的，让我记住你们。”  
他深吸一口气，半是无奈半是微笑，光爬起来，去亲吻他的嘴角；他把人拥回怀里，开始慢慢诉说他的故乡，他的好友，他们读过的书，还有高塔之上的风景和亚马乌罗提公园的夜晚，他说起那只混入了灵魂的不死鸟，说起无光之海的璀璨，说起所有发生在亘古的事情。光缩在他怀里，一言不发，只是认真的听着，听着，终于落下眼泪来。  
“真是多愁善感的英雄大人。”爱梅特赛尔克以手遮住她的眼，指尖划过她的鬓发，水珠便落进他的掌心：“怎么，听了我的话，对这个世界感到厌倦和悲哀了吗？”  
光攀下他的手，吻着他的掌心，冰凉的触感落在她的唇上。  
“我还是没法讨厌这个世界。我爱这一切。”她轻轻说：“就像我爱你一样。”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了很久，他在光的身后，光看不见他的表情。  
“……大英雄真是博爱。”  
光抱住他的手，轻轻压在自己的面颊上，男人的手掌宽厚，却没有活人该有的体温。  
“天要亮了。”她低声说。  
“啊啊，是啊，要破晓了。”他重复着她的话。  
“我还能再见到你吗？在下个满月的时候……”  
“谁知道呢。”男人的叙述没有起伏，他又一次用手遮住了光的眼睛。  
于是光随着他的动作轻轻阖上眼，仰起头，像个虔诚的信徒。  
“我不会忘记的。”她说：“你的事，你们的事，还有……我……对你……”  
“打住。最后这个还是忘了吧。”  
他用另一只手揽住她的腰，低头在她的颈侧留下一个吻痕，湿漉漉的触感像是滴落了一滴露水。  
“别回头啊，大英雄。”  
光只感觉眼前一轻，遮挡住眼前光芒的事物已经不见了。  
廊椅上，只剩下她一个人。  
她低低地笑起来。  
“我偏不忘。”她说，可是没有人回答。  
落月西斜，梦已经结束了。  
她的所爱踏月而来，又在朝露里逝去，如月色亲吻大地，却终将在黎明时离开；而她是他唯一存在过的痕迹，是他活着的记忆，是逝去的月亮留在人间的泪痕。  
她低下头，把头埋进臂弯里，单手抚摸着脖颈上的吻痕。  
没关系，月亮还会升起的，月亮总会升起的，等到那时，再与他诉说爱意吧。  
至于要诉说到何时呢？

“直到再一次在无光之海拥抱住你为止。”


End file.
